


I’ll play for you.

by shoyoarlert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, F/M, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Noyahina, OiHina - Freeform, Other, bokaka, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, tanakaandkiyoko, tsukkiyama - Freeform, ushiten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyoarlert/pseuds/shoyoarlert
Summary: MINI FICS/ ONESHOTS(5 out of 35 are published)Oh to be in the Haikyu!! universe... anyway... here are some one shots that I have written. 18+, if it doesn't make sense I'm not sure what to tell you it's fiction.A lot of these are sleep overs because I think that would happen a lot with these amazing idiots.NSFW/SFW throughoutLots of Milk and Tangerine.Main Ships:Tobio and Shouyo (Daichi and Suga (Yams and Tsuki (Noya and Asahi (Coach Ukai and Reader (Tanaka and Kiyoko (Oikawa and Iwachan (Akaashi and Bokuto (Kuroo and Kenma (Tendo and Ushijima (
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

THE SHORELINE

Kagehina Short

NSFW for Language   
Word Count: 1,080

Hinata's POV:

You could feel every grain of sand trying to bury itself in your skin. The water smelled stronger than it ever has before. The wind was blowing in every other direction to make Kageyama's bangs flow beautifully. 

You could see how at peace he was, his shoulders were relaxed as we sat on the sand. I looked at him and saw the shoreline's reflection bounce off his ocean blue eyes. I want to swim in every emotion he has, and splash around to see his sense of humor. Hearing his laugh made me dizzy all on its own, but his smile made my bones heal any crack that was left from being broken in the past. 

Tonight, this place, this timing, this setting. For my setter. 

"Kageyama," I whispered, almost as if I didn't want him to hear. If I chicken out of this I'll never forgive myself. 

"Oi?" He replied, never taking his eyes off the waves that crashed effortlessly. 

"I need to tell you something," I say, inching closer to him. 

He turned to me, "What's wrong?"

"Okay, how about this, give me one reason to leave here right now," I state, in the firmest voice I could've managed. 

He tilted his head to the side, practically making the three dots above his head glow. 

"I can't think of any," He replied.

"Exactly, and why is that?" 

"After this week I feel like we needed a breather, being Vice Captain is killing me," Kageyama admitted.

I hung my head, "That's it?"

Kageyama inched closer, "Well Boke I didn't know I had to point out the obvious that I like spending time with you. That is what you were trying to get out of me wasn't it?" 

Shit. Words. Speak words Shoyo. 

My mouth hung open but no words were heard. Just the ocean waves and my heartbeat in my ears. My chest felt like it was going to explode. I couldn't come up with anything to say right on the spot. What if he doesn't like me back? What if this is purely just platonic?

"I just-" I spoke, holding up my pointer finger to the sky. 

"Boke," He mumbled, giving me that silent smirk.

"Hey! I'm trying to say something here!" I shout, throwing my arms up in the air. 

"Yet you're too focused on the ocean," Kageyama scoffed.

The only cheesy thing that I'm thinking of is that he is my ocean. 

"The ocean is the one place I like to clear my thoughts, this is the only place my thoughts stop running at 8,000 miles an hour," I bury my head into my knees, turning my head to look at his face. 

"Are you worried about the new attack?" Kageyama moved to sit in front of me. My heart fluttered as I could feel his warmth practically bouncing off of him. 

"No I think we'll do just fine like we always do," I smile. 

Before I could think, I feel a hand lift my face back up. Giving me a clear view of the moonlight bouncing off his midnight black hair. 

"Sometime tonight," He arched his eyebrow. 

"I think I like you," I blurt out. 

Silence. 

"Say something! Anything! Please!" I scream out, shaking his shoulders. This is probably where my heart was going to stop, where I died from telling the king of court I had a crush on him. When I mean had I mean I have since the moment I saw him. The feeling wasn't always jealously, it was wanting to be the one who he went to for everything. 

"I'm sorry I ruined the moment, I can take you home now," I whimpered, trying to stand up was completely useless as I felt a hand wrap around my wrist to jolt me back down onto the sand.

"Hinata-" 

My eyes jolted up to the flustered irises in front of me. The shaking and shiny glassy coat that you get before you cry, the shaking, all of it was affecting me. 

"Kageyama I know you don't feel the same way, so can we just go home please?" 

"Who the fuck said that?" 

My spine shivered at my fingers interlacing his, as he inches closer to my face I could feel the redness across my cheeks. 

Please hold me, I think to myself. Shutting my eyes on a tiny gut feeling I wish would be true. 

His cheek brushes up against mine as I feel him breathing next to my ear, before I could let him have the satisfaction of hearing me whimper I bit my lip.

"Shoyo, open your eyes." 

"Tobio, what're you trying to do to me?" I whine. He rests his forehead against mine, his thumb brushing the hair from my eyes, cuffing my cheek with care. I could tell that even tho he was being as smooth as he could, he was just as nervous as I. 

"I like you too." 

I smile from ear to ear, giggling, and laughing as I place my hands on his shoulders. Tears rolling down my cheeks from the pure joy of hearing those words escape his lips. 

"Please—" 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

My eyes shoot open immediately, reaching over to slam my 5:00 am alarm. I sit up quietly, looking over to my husband who can sleep through any alarm. It's a Saturday, I have no idea why the alarm was set in the first place. 

I stretch out and crawl out of bed to our bathroom, which by the way is 100% safe. I have Kageyama check every week under the cabinet so I'm not traumatized. 

My humming turned into a habit even after school, I pee to it regardless.

I wash my hands and switch the light back off, creeping up back into the bed that became my favorite place. I pull the covers back over my body and unplug the alarm clock. 

My eyes slowly start to shut until I feel a pair of arms wrap around me gently. I feel kisses being placed against my bare shoulder in the dark.

"Who set that?" Kageyama whispered. 

"I don't know but it's unplugged now so go back to sleep," I reply, reaching up to fluff his hair. 

"Were you having the beach dream again?" 

I nodded into my pillow, "Shhh sleeping." 

"Boke Shoyo, do you wanna play?" 

I turn over and slowly shove myself on top of him, kissing him as softly as I could. Letting him pull the covers over us again. 

"Sleep," I mumble through kisses. 

"Yeah right."


	2. Never Let You Go: A Mini Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is for bright_stars_45 on Instagram!  
> Thank you for your creations :)  
> Please go check out the art, it's stunning in every way.   
> Word Count: 6,820  
> NSFW

Chapter 1: Surprise  
Akaashis POV:

"Kozume seriously it's not a big deal, I just miss him and it's bringing me down a little," I buried my head between my knees. The sweat from our practice game drenched my clothes, making me miss his scent even more. 

"Keiji it's your 18 birthday today he is going to call eventually, he could just be busy," Kenma dragged his fingertips along my back, trying to soothe me was something he knew how to do whether anyone believed that it or not. 

"I feel like a child right now, being clingy isn't something I've normally liked to be in the past. Yesterday he said he had a surprise for me but it would take him a while to do, he's probably mailing something to me or making me a card to show me over our call," My smile returned to my face even just muttering those words. I began to lay my back against the wall, hiding my blushed expression by looking at my teammates leaving the gym. 

Everyone was so friendly about my birthday and of course, I wasn't mean about it or showed I was upset. I said thank you and led my team exactly the way I was taught. Nekoma was trying to hurry out the door, you could see Yaku pushing Lev out the door waving me goodbye. Although my eyes are drawn to Kenma in an instant, who seems to be more pleased than usual as he waved everyone out once more.

I folded my arms to express my nervousness, "What did you do?"

Before I could clear my throat Kenma began to stand up, putting his hands on his hips and snickering to himself. My eyebrows felt like they were in the sky while my heart was sinking into the ground. Why was he acting like this? Why won't he tell me anything? His confident expression showed he knew exactly what was going on and that he had full control. My eyes adjusted from being lost in a train of thought as he placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm going to go home now and play my game. Kuroo is meeting me so I can't be here for the big finale, but basically what you're going to do is sit right over there where you normally like to set. If what happens is supposed to happen, close your eyes and wait when you hear the door open. Wait 10 minutes and if nothing happens, call me," Kenma stated, grabbing his bag and waving me out the door. 

I was frozen. If Kuroo was in town... could it mean...

Delightful, mesmerizing thoughts are beginning to fill my skull. He could be here, or he could be calling me and need to shout at the top of his lungs on the phone. My legs feel frozen into the ground, too shocked and excited to move. I always knew Bokuto was eccentric but I never knew he'd go out and plan something with Kenma. That said, what I mean is that Kenma would agree to a plan. 

Instead of staying frozen, I do what I was told and go to my favorite setting spot. Letting my headrest on the palms of my hands to continue daydreaming.   
That's interrupted when I remember I'm covered in sweat, and almost shaking at the thought of being surprised. 

Then... out of nowhere, I hear the gym door open. 

My spine freezes up, causing me to sit up straight and tall. My eyes squeezed shut so tightly blue and white spots appeared, either from the pressure or nerves. I feel like I've forgotten how to breathe. My bones felt like jelly and my blood started turning and flipping in every direction. I couldn't catch up with my own body. 

Until my face feels something familiar covering my closed eyes, I could feel warm skin. Rough where it counted and soft where it needed to be. I could feel my heart almost stop, my body freezing any cell and atom it had left to offer. 

"Happy Birthday Akaashi," a voice said. 

Tears filled the corner of my eyes, as I let my body melt into the shadow behind me. The hands were removed from my eyes, slowly opening them I turned around to look at him. Bokuto was home, with those big owl golden eyes. That hair that I could hide under and those arms that could shield me from crippling reality. 

My mouth hung open as his arms embraced me as gently as I remembered the first time. The first time we played together, the first time he hugged me, the first time he asked for my approval on an odd choice he was getting ready to make. I didn't mind, in a way, I relied on his guidance just as much as he did to me. Or at least he used to.

I fell back on top of him with all of my weight and strength to wrap my arms around him. Everything was black again, my face was planted in the crevice of his hoodie. The aroma of cologne and lavender fabric softener filled all of my senses. Everything started feeling more delicate when his arms pulled me closer to him. My mouth hung open but no words would come out, even if they did they would be muffled by his clothes. 

"Did you guys win?" He giggled. Instead of a verbal response, all I could manage to do was squeeze him tighter. He's here, he's here...

"You know if we sit like this for much longer we won't have time to do any of the things I have planned today," Bokuto laid his head on top of mine, I could feel him relaxing his shoulders. He was trying to savor this moment just as much as I was. That's when I realized I still smelled like sweat. 

I picked my heavy head up off his chest and smiled, "I need to shower before we do anything."

"You can shower at the hotel," He chimed. 

"What hotel?" My cheeks began to burn with the color pink.

He just laughed, "I told you I had the whole day planned. Of course, I had to get Kuroo and Kenma to help because it was a lot to map out all by myself. I wanted it to be perfect. You only turn 18 once."

I gave him a sarcastic lip pout, "Bokuto you're only one year older than me."

"We have to stop by your house of course, and then we can talk on the train ride to the hotel," Bokuto smiled gently. Why a hotel? I mean if we went to my house I guess we wouldn't have as much freedom to stay out late. We'd wake the house up by laughing and yelling constantly. 

"What did you plan?" I ask through my teeth, surprises are not necessarily my thing. 

"That's for me to know and you to find oWLt," Bokuto started laughing at himself. 

I couldn't help but laugh too, to everyone's opinion I don't think he is annoying. His jokes may be bad but you should see him light up. He could walk into a room and all eyes would turn to him. 

After Bokuto caught his breath, he helped me up and we locked up the gym. Volleyball wasn't on our minds, it was just compressing as much time with each other as possible before he went back to his university tomorrow. I would give you a play-by-play of everything that's going on right now except I wasn't focused on where I was going. I'd tell you how we got to the train station or how we boarded the train but I'm just listening to him talk about how happy he is. How he's happy that he could surprise me and that he was shocked I didn't catch on. 

I will tell you this, as we get closer to my house on this train he keeps asking me if I was excited. Which I always replied with absolutely. I feel myself fiddling with my fingers in my lap again which was normal but it was less noticeable. Bokuto affected me the way no one else did. 

—————————————————

Chapter 2: Shower Thoughts

I was standing in the hotel lobby with my bag watching Bokuto try to check-in. It was quite entertaining to see him make sure everything was going according to his plan and him looking so grown up. When I say entertaining I don't mean that as a bad thing at all, I mean that it's different. I can see him standing up straight and talking in a normal tone, making conversation while the employee looks up if the booking is correct. I had no idea how long I was going to be staying here, Kenma texted me when we got here and asked if I was having fun yet. 

I asked him how long and he completely ignored me, probably because he was too busy with Kuroo and a new game they probably bought. 

My mind snaps back into reality after I catch a glimpse of the front desk attendant giving the key to him. Which he just replied with a nod and a warm smile. It brings me to my knees every time he does that. He tells you what you want to hear and you never fear it because he can combine it with the truth. I lower my head and blush, hearing the exciting steps coming toward me. My fingers release the suitcase handle as I feel the suitcase taken from me.

"All set," Bokuto motioned me to the elevator, practically skipping along after I raise my head back up. Hiding that I was blushing was more mentally exhausting than you think. I began to fasten my pace as I see him pressing the button before turning his head to see if I was behind him. Once I was next to him I didn't have to pretend that I was distracted. 

"You're worried," Bokuto stated. Keeping his eyes forward as elevator doors opened and stepping him. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a puzzled expression. I stumbled over the crack in the floor and crashed into his chest. My heart rate spiked immediately as a wave of embarrassment coursed through me.

"I don't know what you mean," I mumbled into his shirt, releasing my grip to step back. 

"You're fidgeting again, it's okay your safe," He turned to me with those round tender eyes. 

I looked down to see that I was doing it again, instantly shoving them in my pockets after my eyes looked into his. 

"It's not that I don't feel safe it's that I feel like I'm not doing enough to help," I sighed. 

Bokuto snorted, my head turned around instantly to the other side with a pissed-off expression. I kind of wanted to punch his arm but he got a free pass today. 

"Akaashi it's your birthday, why on earth would you be helping your surprise day?" Bokuto patted me on the back and continued to just keep his hand on my shoulder blade. I felt like I was frozen and I couldn't move. What is wrong with me today?

"It's just something that annoys me when I can't do anything to help," I replied, trying to keep my focus on the buttons lighting up. Damn what floor were we going to be on for it to take this long?

Bokuto tried to start a sentence before we heard the moment slicing ding, the doors opened in front of us and we were thrilled to see no one was there. He picked up both of our suitcases and nudged me forward with a calm glance, this was his way to say it was going to be okay. That at this point no matter the plan we were together and nothing could separate us. He has matured so much over the year but no one will ever take his sense of humor. 

We continued to walk down the hall laughing at how empty the hotel seemed. That there was a secret plot to all of it and making scary jokes. Eventually finding our room number shortly after, 54. The fifth floor, the fourth room, where all of the nicer rooms were according to the map of the hotel in the lobby. Which made me even more grateful to be here, even if it wasn't a super nice room I would've been just as nice. He set the luggage down and pulled the key card out of his pocket to scan it above the door handle. 

Click, with a small push from his fingers the door opened. 

Bokuto nodded to me to go in first, the room was stunning. I take off my shoes and put on the slippers the hotel provided before adventuring into the main space. Our view from the window was breathtaking, the room smelled like lemongrass. You could get lost in the little details of the room, we even had a small kitchen with a couch and a TV. Thankful doesn't even begin to describe the feeling that's curling in my blood. I turn around to see no one in the hallway, puzzled, I began to walk toward the tiny hallway. The doorway to a room had been left open.

My eyes are immediately on Bokuto, eating the chocolate that was on a pillow with no regrets. 

I giggled, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Nodding with a full mouth, Bokuto swallowed before holding his hands out. 

"So what do you think?"

My eyes felt like they were shining, "This is amazing, you didn't have to do this."

Bokuto shrugged his shoulders, "Well actually it wasn't just my idea, we will have to thank Kenma and Kuroo. They helped and do you know why?"

I shook my head, sitting at the foot of the bed. 

"You deserve more than you think, Kenma told me how much you've been helping him while we've been away. He says you even played a couple of games to get his mind off of Kuroo?" Bokuto crossed his arms.

I looked down at the carpet, "Yes, Kenma and I have become a little closer. It's so nice to be able to just tell him everything." 

Bokuto threw himself against the bed, "Kenma has gotten a lot better with his anxiety. I know he appreciates you not forcing him to open up all at once." 

"I would never do that to him, no one should rush anyone into doing that," I flung myself next to Bokuto. 

Continuing to stare at the popcorn ceiling, counting the dots and clumps that were in odd shapes. I continued to laugh with him until I realized I still needed to shower. 

I sat up quickly, "Hey I'm going to shower. Then maybe you can tell me what you have planned?" 

"Nice try Akaashi," Bokuto continued to stare at the ceiling. 

I groaned, reaching over to grab the pillow out from underneath his head. Tossing it to the other side of the room and hearing Bokuto mumble something under his breath, I proceed to grab my bag and shut the bathroom door behind me. 

The mirror was a giant circle that rested over the sink. Tiny twinkle lights flickering at their brightest above the showerhead. There were fuzzy rugs that you could feel like you were stepping on gray clouds. The shower has a beautiful clean glass door which you could see any reflection perfectly. Unfortunately, my reflection was gym clothes and tense muscles, I never stretched after the game. 

My lungs burn as they crumble and give in the sigh that desperately wanted to crawl out of my throat. I never noticed how badly my body hurt until now because when I'm with him all of that fades away. I always give it my all during any kind of game but today I was so lost in it I lost control. I stepped over my bag to slide the glass door open. Revealing the silver knob that controlled the temperature I flick my wrist to the side that was painted red. 

Give me silence and running hot water, that's all I wanted at this very moment.

I took a step back and took my shirt off, then my pants and tossing it to the side of the bathroom. This felt so much better, the fabric was almost brittle from the fluids trapped in it. The steam pouring from the top of the doors filled the room up to the brim.

I stepped into the shower allowing the desirable water to move over every part of my body. The response was immediate, the metallic head that hung loosely above me spread water in every aching place, the sudden shock made my muscles shiver. Water pours down, it drips by my side, as my mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calms me; it takes my mind off things. All the things I don't want to think of right now. 

It's not that I didn't believe in this plan, it's that if something went wrong I don't want Bokuto getting upset about not believing in himself. At the same time, it's not like last year, he has grown so much. 

A groan escaped my mouth, my head falls, allowing the water to drip into my hands. The clean water mixed into the hotel shampoo I had poured out, forming little beautiful glistening bubbles. My soap covered fingers met my wavy charcoal hair. Dancing into the mess it was, untangling the knots that worked their way around underneath. I can't help but smile as my stress is released when I feel everything become silky, watching as the soapy water runs down the drain. I see a bar of soap with the hotel's logo on it and is unquestionably calling my name. 

Dragging the soap against my skin felt less like a chore than normal. Everything turning clean and fresh for the evening. The soap caressing my neck like if Bokuto were to- 

Hold on. 

Stop that thought. 

He's my best friend, where on earth is this coming from?

My mind is in shreds, I'll never get this image out of my brain. I turned the dial off after feeling confident that the soap was gone, my eyelids fell. Showing me scenarios that I didn't know I wished could happen. I continue to open and shut to relieve the mini-movies my brain has created for me. 

—————————————————

Chapter 3: The Taxi Ride

All the lights from the city passed by us, I couldn't believe he called a taxi. I still have no idea where I'm going, the suit and tie I have on should mean it's a restaurant but I honestly have no idea. 

"Do you know where we're going yet?" Bokuto turned to me, hair spiked up less aggressive than usual. 

I just wanted to pull his tie and demand where he was taking me because surprises drove me insane. I'm a very calm and collected person, so if I get jump scared by old friends or if it's somewhere loud I will punch him. Hugging him maybe would come afterward. 

I let my eyes meet him, "Bokuto where are you taking me?"

I could peel the golden-brown bark behind those eyes and show you the sweetest owl that ever lived. But Bokuto has never hidden his personality. Nor was he good at hiding secrets, I could crack him if I tried. But I could tell he's trying really to keep it all together for my reaction for when we get there. 

I waved my hand up in defense, "I'll stop pestering you." 

"Good because I was never going to tell you," He whispered, crossing his arms in his so-called victory. 

"So I have to ask, what made you come up with this?" I asked, I'm practically begging to hear this story about how my friends went out of their way to plan this for me. For me. 

"Well, it was my idea to come to surprise you, originally we were going to just have dinner in the hotel room but Kuroo suggested dinner. Then he recommended a place and we made a reservation," Bokuto replied.

"I would've loved whatever you came up with, I don't need a fancy dinner," I blushed, there was no need to hide it. It was dark outside and we were too focus on the lights passing us by to be focused on my now crimson cheeks. 

"You know what?" Bokuto sat up, opening the glass that separated us from the driver. 

"Can I change my destination? It's right around this corner."

My brain faded out the noise, muffling Bokuto's voice as I stared at his face. This is going to sound crazy, but I think I missed him more than I have missed anyone before. The feeling I get when I'm around him is like no other I've ever experienced. I'm trying to snap into reality, I am, but I was memorizing the smile on his face. 

"Akaashi?" 

All of a sudden I feel a handshake on my shoulder, I blinked several times before turning my head to him. He looked worried like he just saw a ghost. 

"Where are we going now?" I asked, fidgeting with my fingers in my lap.

"We don't need anyone else, we're going to cook ourselves in the hotel kitchen. Rent a movie on the couch, like old times. This is what I came up with originally," Bokuto stretched his arm out against the seats. 

This just gets better and better. 

————————————————-

Chapter 4: The Covers

From showing up at a grocery store in a suit and tie, to stumbling in the hotel room with food, to sitting on the couch and just making ramen and eating as many snacks as possible. 

This is what I wanted. 

Bokuto even bought me flowers from the store, I just said they looked pretty and then he declared that I had to have them so I could stare at them in the morning. 

We made whatever the hell we wanted, the coffee table was filled with favorite food that we both loved. Now we had to settle on a movie, which was something Bokuto and I could never do. 

I threw myself against the couch next to him, "We could watch a show we've both seen before."

"We could watch something suspenseful," He chimed.

I shook my head, "When have you ever wanted to watch something like that?"

"It's dark out and I'm feeling adventurous, let me see the remote," He held his hand out. I did what I was told and looked back at the tv. 

He looked back over at me with big eyes, "Attack on Titan?"

"We've both seen it so many times, plus a new season comes out soon," I reached back over and took the remote away. Snickering in the process to see Bokuto give his pouty face. 

"What about this?" I pointed to a show that looked completely innocent. 

"What the hell is The Promised Neverland?" Bokuto crossed his arms. 

"I'm not sure, but it's under the suspense category and it's something we've never seen before," I smiled back at him. I didn't realize I was excited until Bokuto chuckled. He finally nodded his head in agreement, we couldn't take each other seriously in sweat pants. 

"Sure looks completely innocent."

~~10 mins later~~ 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Bokuto threw himself under the covers, curling up underneath my arm. 

"Norman and Emma seem to be taking this so well," I stated before lifting the covers to reveal the old pouting ace face I knew too well. Before anything else, I tuck him back underneath the covers. Clicking the remote buttons to shut the TV off completely so no 'demons' can get to him. 

"You can come out now," I whisper. 

Bokuto appeared from the covers, "That kid looked like tiny Kuroo." 

"Please don't tell him that, it'll go straight to his head," I rolled my eyes. 

Bokuto shifted for a slight second but that second was all it took for us to realize that he was practically in my lap.   
We looked down, then up again at each other. Bokuto got off me as gently as he could, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Until he bursts into laughter and gets overly excited.

"Spill it," I demanded. 

"You know there's a hot tub and an indoor pool here," Bokuto chimed, arching his eyebrow. 

—————————————————

Chapter 5: The Fastest Hot Tub Scene

It had been 30 minutes of laughing about how Bokuto cannot spike in the pool, and that I cannot set with as much force as I usually do. So we decided to crawl into the hot tub. 

The hot water nearly singed my skin as I let my body further submerged itself. It felt so soothing, as the water came up to my chest I could feel my body melting with it. The heat seeping into my pores as I extended my legs out further. 

Maybe time was completely frozen when I felt his leg accidentally brush up against mine, but the fluttering feeling intensified when he didn't move back like on the couch. For some reason I didn't move away from him, instead, I got closer without being obvious.

"You know I don't know how to thank you enough," I murmured. 

Bokuto splashed some water at me to distract me from the fact that he was inching closer, "You thank me by breathing Keiji."

"How is school going?" I asked, clearing my throat. It's not that I didn't want him to be closer to me it's that I'm not as smooth as I thought I was at handling this kind of thing. Sure I can flirt with him but I'm a total virgin at almost everything else. I've never kissed anyone for that matter. My heart feels like it's beating in my throat and my stomach feels like it's sinking. 

"Just fine, what about you? How is the team? You haven't mentioned them once all day," Bokuto joked.

I felt my body sinking further into the bubbling water, "Everyone is good. School is school, with finals it is exhausting. I just want to lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling." 

"Are you still secretly hiding that you like to be just as loud as I am?" Bokuto laughed. 

"Only around you boke," I rolled my eyes and chuckled. 

"Do you remember when we would watch movies for hours?" He asked.

"Do you remember being too tired to do anything else because we practiced for hours?" I laughed, closing my eyes and letting my head fall back in relaxation. The jets slowly worked a knot out in my lower back, when my eyes opened back up Bokuto was right next to me. Steel-blue waves crashing into golden copper ones. 

"I need to talk to you," Bokuto stated. 

"Oh? Is it that we're getting pruny?" I arched my eyebrow and flashed a cocky smile. 

Bokuto looked down at his hands, "Damn we should probably go up anyway." 

—————————————————

Chapter 6: Give Me Everything  
Warning: NSFW

I sat on the bed fluffing my hair with a towel, waiting for Bokuto to come out of the shower. I threw on a white t-shirt and sweat pants because that's all I could process at the moment. My brain still hasn't wrapped around the tension that formed after he told me he needed to tell me something. When we were in the elevator something didn't feel off it felt completely right. The only thing that felt wrong to me is that I wasn't closer to him. 

In a matter of seconds, my head turned to see the bathroom door opened. With a Bokuto in gray sweatpants, his hair as messy as it was wet. His bangs hiding his forehead and made his brown eyes even more than just a focal point. I wasn't even going to hide my blushing, I didn't have control of the thoughts that were swimming through my mind. I felt so comfortable with him when he was in this state. Brown doesn't describe the color of his eyes anymore, no that wasn't enough for him. His eyes were freshly turned earth after it would rain on a Sunday. 

I let my jaw drop for words but nothing was coming out. It felt like my throat was swelling up until he sat next to me and gave me the most serious and sincere expression he's ever given me. 

"So now that we have no distractions I need to talk to you," Bokuto stated, moving to make sure his body was completely facing me. Eye contact has always been important to him. I couldn't tell you why but I have a feeling it helps the effect of what he's saying, he always knows how to say things better that way in my opinion. 

I gulped, "What's on your mind?" 

I've gotta stop staring at his hair. It's not like I haven't seen him with his hair down before, I pondered. 

"Well I know our friendship traces back a while but to me, I can't hold this in any longer," Bokuto grabbed my attention by putting his hand on top of mine. Squeezing and intertwining our fingers. 

"What do you mean?" Every pore on my face was on fire in the most curious way possible.

Bokuto froze right in front of me, looking like he wanted to take a deep breath but every sense was too nervous to do so. It was almost like he was buffering. 

"You're so beautiful," Bokuto whispered. 

My cheeks went from red to white, I could have fainted then and there. Beautiful. Bokuto had rendered me speechless with a nine-letter word used to describe attractive women. I had never been called beautiful before, and usually wouldn't take the feminine word as a compliment. But when Bokuto said it felt like a drug. I wanted to hear it over and over again. Only from him.

"S-Say it again please," I whimpered. I don't like sounding this needy, it was different. 

Bokuto reached out for my other hand, "You're beautiful Keiji."

I inched closer to him, "What did you wanna tell m-me?"

For the love of, volleyball am I that shaken? It's a happily shaken of course but I don't stutter ever. 

"I love you," Bokuto stated. 

"I love you too," I smiled. 

Bokuto shook his head, putting our hands in his lap, "Akaashi you're not understanding what I'm saying. I'm in love with you. I was going to tell you that night before I left but it didn't seem like the right time. I think you're the most amazing planet on the person."

Tears formed at the corner of my eyes, chuckling before Bokuto realized what he said. 

"What I mean to say is you're the most amazing person on this planet to me. When you smile it's almost like I've forgotten how to breathe, when you told me I was doing well my brain let me believe for a second that I wasn't as stupid as everyone said I am."

Instead of staying silent, I trust my gut and get into his lap, holding his face with my hands to make his glossy eyes meet mine.

"Look at me."

"Akaashi I can't look at anything else even if I wanted to." 

"You are one of the smartest people I know, do not ever let ANYONE call you stupid. Do not ever let anyone tell you that you aren't amazing, don't let anyone ever tell you that you can't do anything. When I thought you didn't call this morning I thought you were annoyed with me," I cried, letting my tears stain my skin. I rested my forehead onto him, trying to hold back all of my feelings wasn't an option anymore. Raising my head back up I gently snuck my hand through his messy wet waves. 

"I will never leave you," Bokuto brought his hand up to my hair, twirling it with his fingers. Setting his other hand around my waist and pulling me closer slowly. 

"I love you Kōtarō, I love you in the way that you were afraid I wouldn't love you back," I stated, the smell of him hypnotic beyond reason. Clearing my crying state and calming me down almost instantly. 

"You don't know what you do to me. You don't know how alluring you are. You smile shyly, the way you run your fingers through your hair when you're frustrated. Your fingertips, your eyes... oh those eyes that I want to drown in," Bokuto started to lean in closer and closer. My heart skipping beats in an odd rhythm.

I parted my lips and felt him wash over me with a wave of warmth as his soft lips touched mine. I felt my back arch slightly, unfurling all my senses as the taste of him nearly silenced all my thoughts. The feel of his chest starting to press against mine, as my legs wrapped around my waist felt intoxicating. His arms wrapping around me entirely pulling me in to deepen the kiss started pushing me over the edge. Needy wasn't a good word for this anymore, it was a must-have. 

He pulled apart from me, widening his eyes as if to make sure I was okay. I nodded as he picked me up, kissing his neck gently as he pushed the covers off. Laying me down onto the bed gingerly,   
climbing on top of me and pulling the covers over us. He cuffed my cheek, leaning down to kiss me even more passionately than before. By the time I had become aware of my fingers, they were already exploring his chest with curiosity. His skin was completely smooth and radiated heat. 

"Can I take this off?" Bokuto tugged on my t-shirt. I sat up slightly and nodded, putting my arms above my head. As he began to slide my shirt off I couldn't help but smile, blushing deeply. 

Bokuto leaned down to my ear, "We can stop whenever you want. This is all about making you the most comfortable." 

"I'm ready, but this is about making you comfortable too," I mumbled, pulling him back down and smashing his lips into mine. My legs began to melt into the sheets as he put all of his body weight on me.

"Let's take it somewhat slow," Bokuto said between breaths. While at this moment against his chest, I was thinking about how happy I was that this was happening. Because we were both virgins, we were winging, but with complete caution. 

Bokuto slowly started making his way down my stomach, leaving little kisses all over. I cover my face, arching my back once he found a sweet spot I didn't know I had. Holding back moans was making me squirm underneath him. 

Bokuto made his way back up, removing my hands from my face, "Don't hide your beautiful eyes." 

Now that did it, I could feel myself getting more and more excited. 

Bokuto proceeded to let me slide his sweat pants off, then allowing him, he flung mine across the room. Making us both laugh, kissing was becoming like teasing at this point. His tongue dragged along my bottom lip, I parted my lips to allow him to wrestle with mine. 

I was grinding underneath him, clawing at his back begging for him to go faster. Until something completely clicked in my brain, I pulled apart from him letting my hand fall to his shoulders. I hadn't realized how hard I'd been hurrying my fingers into his hair.

"Wait we don't have any lube," I panicked. 

Bokuto let his head fall, "Kuroo made me bring some." 

I sighed in embarrassment, "Of course he did."

Bokuto climbed off me, even only in his underwear it made my body grow impatient. He reached into his suitcase and pulled out a blue bottle, setting it on the nightstand next to us before getting back between my legs. 

"You know we have to stretch you first, it's going to hurt at first, we can stop at any time," Bokuto stated, putting his hands on the seam of my boxers. 

"Take them off," I whined through my teeth. 

Slowly Bokuto started to wiggle them down my legs, throwing them across the room yet again to ease my mind and make me smile. It worked. 

I sat up and pulled his down gently, I'm gonna need a lot of stretching... It was hard to keep my tongue in my mouth. 

I leaned over to the nightstand, reaching for the lube and handing it to my very nervous Bokuto.

"Is there a specific position you want to do?" He asked. 

I laid back down and let my head rest against the pillow, "This is fine."

"Keiji you have to relax a bit, I can see how tense you are," Bokuto spread my legs, lifting them slightly to get a better view. 

Instead of putting his fingers in first, Bokuto leaned down and flicked me with his tongue. I yelped out at the warmth, gripping the sheets as I felt him twisting and circling in every way he could. 

"Don't make me wait," I whimpered. 

He nodded, flipping the cap to the lube gently pouring it on his fingers. Bokuto aligned himself and slowly pushed the first finger in, making the corner of my eyes burn. 

"Can I move?" 

I nodded, winching at the temperature of the liquid.

This process felt like time was frozen and no one else existed, I could feel myself leaking onto my stomach. Making me blush even harder from being in too much pleasure to cover anything. 

"A-Another," I bit my bottom lip.

Eventually, I could take three, I was melting into the sheet and wiggling onto Bokutos hand I couldn't handle this anymore. 

"I'm ready, Kōtarō, please," I pleaded. 

Carefully palming himself before aligning at my entrance, he grabs my hips gently for support. I give him my final nod before he slowly slides in. A little... then all at once. My back arched and I threw my head back. Biting my lip for a grip of this mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Bokuto let himself lay on top of me, kissing me passionately once more before slowly moving in and out. I began to moan louder into his mouth as I felt his hand hold my hip, gripping it for more support as he quickened his thrusts. 

"Kōtarō—" I moaned, gripping the sheets. It felt like my body was on fire, volts of electricity shot throughout my nerves. Each thrust more inviting and warm than the last one, making me feel even more comfortable with the perfect rhythm he found. 

"Keiji-"

My mouth almost drooling as I wrap my arms around him and bury my head into his neck. I feel a hand wrap around my leaking erection, making me bite down without warning. He started pumping me at a steady pace, overstimulating me enough to yelling into his skin. 

His thrusts became harder and faster as my body is electrocuted with satisfaction, my breathing skipping every other beat. 

"I'm gonna-" 

"Me too!" 

Once he found that one spot I lost it, releasing myself all over our stomachs. Letting out one final moan before Bokuto collapsed on me. Holding me closer, both trying to get ahold of our breathing the best we could. 

"I love you," Bokuto could barely get out. 

"I love you," I placed a messy kiss on his forehead. 

Slowly, we both fell asleep. 

—————————————————-

Chapter 7: 4:00 am (end)

My eyes flutter open as the light from the clock kissed my cheeks. 

4:00 am. 

I look down to see my boyfriend sleeping in my arms, hair still completely messy. We both were sticky, but we were warm. 

"Akaashi?" Bokuto whispered. 

"Shhhh, go back to sleep babe," I replied. 

Before I could shut my eyes, Bokuto had rolled over to the other side and brought me along with him in his arms. 

"It was time for you to be the little spoon," He mumbled, yawning quietly. 

I couldn't help but yawn back, "I'll have to thank Kenma and Kuroo for helping you with this." 

"Maybe don't tell them about the night time part," Bokuto whispered, nuzzling into my hair. 

"Of course," I replied. 

"Hey, Akaashi?" 

"Yes, Bokuto?" 

"You're beautiful."

THE END


	3. Your Sweatpants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Word count: 4383  
> Ship: iwaoi

Oikawa's POV:  
What the hell is wrong with me today? 

Why can't I serve properly? It's like every other move I do my timing is off, including my steps. 

It pisses me off so much.

I bounce the ball up and down, each time harder and harder to feel any feeling in my palm that will wake up my nerves that desperately just want to get one thing right tonight. Just staring at the gym floor that I know I'll have to clean when I'm done if I even stop.  
I haven't been able to study since we lost to Karasuno, Hinata every time I see him gets better and better at everything. With my young 'pupil', god I hate calling him that, he will always get better and better at what he does. I will not let him take this from me. I'll be good, and keep practicing.

My heart drops as I hear a door creaking open on the other side of the gym, which makes me look right up at the clock thinking it was the janitor. 

Wrong, it was 9:30 pm... have I been here for 4 hours?

My eyes squint shut as I slam the ball against the ground, screaming at the top of my lungs. Tears build around the corner of my eyes, begging to be set free as I squeeze my eyes tighter. 

"Oikawa?" 

My body goes into autopilot making my breathing less connected to my emotions and slows my heart rate down. I wipe my face with me sleeve and look up to keep my composure, but the playing pretend fades away when I see who it is. 

It was him, it was Iwaizumi.

"I was just leaving," I mumble, looking at the ball I slammed to get my anger out. 

He rolled his eyes, "You piece of crap, you and I both know that's not true."  
His walking pace becomes faster as he goes for the ball, when he does this it's to force me to stop practicing.

"I'm staying here, nothing is lining up and it will become constant if I let it stick," I stated.

He picks up the volleyball and makes his way toward the supply closet, "There is a thing called overworking yourself you know."

"No such thing Iwa-chan," I smile, forcing my legs to move toward him. 

"You gotta take down the net, and still sweep through the floors before you go. I can help because I know if I don't watch you do it you'll be no of use tomorrow and I don't wanna see you pout," He scoffs. 

I snort, "No one is here you can drop the whole act."  
Iwaizumi turns to me with a pale face, and by the looks of it, he's trying not to throw me across the room. He steps toward me to be inches from my face. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He spits through his teeth. I don't reply right away because my eyes are focused on all of him, not just his face.   
I smirk, carefully making sure my eyes aren't connected with his. That makes his stomach turn, and I know it will always drive him crazy.

"I mean it's me, you don't have to act like I'm annoying you constantly right now. We're the only ones in the gym, well technically supply closet," I laugh.  
He shoves past me instead of replying with a mop in his hand, shaking off my reply. I shrug my shoulders, am I in love with him? No obviously not. Am I going to flirt because he has been apart of my life for so long and he's stunning? Uhhh... yes. Probably could've just said he was stunning but my brain isn't wired that way. I make my way toward the net to lower it, once I do that I start rolling it up neatly to put away. I make sure all the strings aren't hanging out before I go back through the closet door, setting it on a shelf. I should probably text my mom and let her know I'm alive and I've just been practicing. In my defense, I do this a lot and I am positive she knows.

It's a Friday night so no one is going to be at school tomorrow, everyone has gone home which is probably why I should've realized it was Iwaizumi and not the janitor. I still had to make sure everything was clean because we have practice Saturday mornings here, and I don't feel like dealing with it in the morning. 

Iwaizumi walks through the closet door to set the mop back where it belonged, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine just hungry," I replied, leaning back on the athletic mats that were stacked up high. 

"You can come over if you want," He mumbles, hands in his pockets.   
My eyebrow shot up in confusion, "It's a little late will your parents be upset?"   
He gave that chilling old fashioned crooked smile that made my body shiver to the core. He just stood there shaking his head and lightly laughing. 

"They are on vacation it's their anniversary, they will be back Sunday and they left me alone," He scratched the back of his neck.

"I'd love to we haven't had a sleepover in forever," I cheer, blushing slightly from sounding like a little kid. 

"We're both 18 and getting ready to graduate, we've been worrying about a team instead of watching movies," Iwaizumi scoffs, motioning me to follow him out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~after a short walk home~~~~~~~

His house has always been the same, very neat and tidy everywhere you walked. I take off my shoes after I hear the clattering noise he makes as he throws his house key against the kitchen countertop. He looks flustered almost like he had something shoving him down into the ground. I sit up after I finish unlacing my gym shoes, setting them aside to walk up to the kitchen counter. Where he just has his fingers in his hair and his back arched.

I tilt my head to the side, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, does frozen pizza sound good?" He asked, reaching into the freezer and pulling out my favorite. Did he plan this? No fucking way. 

I've known you longer than this Hajime, I ponder, something is bothering you.

"Well obviously yes," I smirk, "Now tell me what's wrong before I force it out of you."

He scoffed as his fingers hovered over the oven buttons, "Yeah right." 

I crossed my arms, "Well I'm still your captain. What's wrong?"

"Are we on the court right now?" He asked, giving a sarcastic look. 

"Okay fine then, asking as your best friend. What is bothering you?" I demand.   
He hung his head low, "I'm fine, just tired."

I shake my head, I guess I can come back to it later I thought. 

"We should watch a movie, like the old days," I suggested, he gave a little smile in return and nodded.

"What movie? If you say Race to Witch Mountain..." He growled.

I rub my hand on the back of my neck out of nerve, I know I like the attention but he needs this more than me. Maybe a tiny little thing like letting him pick out the movie will cheer him up. I shook my head and held my hands up as to act defeated with I never am usually.   
"How about you pick the movie instead?" I suggested, giving him the smile that only I ever gave him. He almost looked like he was in shock that I'd do something so selfless, which was mean but true. 

He nodded as he placed the pizza in the oven, setting the timer on an egg beside the stove. He motioned me to get up which I followed, I sat on the couch while he looked through his DVDs. All the covers looked to be dark so I assumed Thriller or Horror. Fantastic I hate horror movies. I leaned forward to get a closer look, my fingers grasping the arm of the couch to keep myself from falling over. My eyes felt like they were already burning just from the names of some of these.   
I could hear and see him snickering, oh shit. 

"This one," He held up a DVD that was faced towards the TV to keep me from seeing it. 

My back melted into the couch for some reason, I don't understand why but I am terrified of stupid scary movies. That's the point of them is to be scared but why would anyone want to be scared? Even when you know the blood is corn syrup and it's all fake. Maybe it's an escape for some people but my escape is volleyball and always will be. I put my chin between my knees, keeping the blanket I have wrapped around me secure for the protection of whatever random thing will come on the screen. Iwa-Chan put the DVD in and walked into the kitchen to check on the pizza, I could see it was getting ready to pop up the menu which is even worse because it always has an image or clip on repeat. Why did I let him pick the movie?

Because I'm trying to be nice but I don't wanna be nice if it concerns my heart rate. 

"It's called Sinister," He stated, putting the pizza back in the oven after adding more cheese to it. 

"It's called WHAT?" My voice cracks.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Iwa-Chan points to the fridge. 

I nodded, "Bleach." 

He rolls his eyes, "You are the most overdramatic..."

I smirked, "Water is fine."

I walked up and dropped the blanket on the couch, "How long before the pizza is done?" 

"10 minutes why?" He asked.

"Can I take a shower?" I ask, pointing toward his room. 

"I don't care, did you bring anything?" He pointed toward my gym bag to mimic me.

I scratch the back of my head, "Well we left straight from the gym asshole I didn't have time to go get clothes." 

Iwaizumi scoffed, "Go in my bottom drawer from my nightstand and pull out the black sweatpants with the gray strings, in the top drawer take out the white t-shirt." 

I couldn't help but blush, he said that without hesitation. No making it weird, no making it sound like it was different, I wasn't a burden.

"I don't mean to be a bother..." I whine, walking down the hallway. I can hear him yelling that I wasn't and to hurry up. His door hasn't changed, it still has a volleyball sticker from when we were children below the doorknob. Part of me wonders why he never took it off or at least tried to move it to somewhere that made it LESS obvious we were children with stickers.

I turn the doorknob and immediately am satisfied. It smells like apples and cologne, his bed was made and everything was neat. The carpet looked like it had just been vacuumed along with the empty laundry basket in the corner that probably had folded clothes in it before I got here. Iwaizumi doesn't like to admit it but he has always been tidy and clean. He always keeps everything folded and put away, which makes life easier for me when I sleepover because I'm the same way. My bag has always had a designated spot in this room and that's in the left corner before the bathroom door, so that's exactly where I'm gonna throw it.

My eyes are drawn to his nightstand, wearing his clothes... would be interesting.

I wave that thought out of my brain and step into his bathroom. Everything was white, the shower curtain, the floor mat. I didn't have time to admire the details of the bathroom even tho I've taken so many showers in here.   
I lean over and turn the shower nob to let the water flow out. While I let it heat up I pull my shirt over my head and kick off my pants to the corner. I catch a glimpse of my body in the mirror and notice the bruises on my arms and my knee, I know everyone tells me to practice easier but that's not how it works. My skin feels the steam coming from the sides of the bathroom curtain, pulling me toward it with force. 

Stepping into the water my bruises start to sting but are eased from the after-effect, I tilt my head back in a huge feeling of relief. Any sweat I had or worry was being washed down the drain, I never felt like this with my shower so why is this different? It's just Iwa-chans...

"The pizza is getting ready to come out hurry up!" Iwaizumi shouts from the hallway, I scrub with whatever soap was in front of me and let everything trickle down onto the floor. I switch the water off and practically leap out of the shower, grabbing the towel off the rack and wrapping it around my waist. My hand turns the light off as I bolt to his nightstand, I didn't realize how hungry I was until after he said the pizza was getting ready to come out. 

I do exactly as I was told and get the sweatpants I was permitted to get. My fingertips traced the fabric carefully before sliding them on, using the towel to ruffle my hair as dry as I could get it in this deadline I was given.  
My hand pulls out the t-shirt and throw it on over my head, throwing the towel into the laundry basket before calling out 'I'm coming.'

I see him standing there at the oven cutting the pizza, staring at me with a blank expression as I try to catch my breath.

"What are you looking at?" I ask, setting my hand on my hip.

He shakes his head, putting the slices on plates and motioning me to the couch that already has our drinks. Following behind him I make sure to grab my blanket to hide from the torture I was getting ready to endure. I wrapped myself up in a burrito with my plate in my lap, watching him lean over to turn the switch off to the big light, leaving just a little lamp.

"Great!" I shout, giving him a cheesy smile. 

He chuckled, "It's getting turned off as soon as we're done eating, we gotta watch this in the dark or it doesn't count." 

I scoffed, "You still have that rule?" 

"Of course I still have it it's a scary movie who would want to watch this with lights on? That ruins the experience," he pointed the remote toward the TV. 

I was immediately frightened for reasons I can't put in my thought bubble, I shut my eyes and shove the pizza in my mouth. Devouring it within just a few minutes and drinking all the water that was provided for me, I kept my perfect burrito form. 

He looked over to check on if I finished my food, he reached over to take my plate. Once he got it he tried to stand up before I grabbed his wrist and looked up into his emerald eyes. 

"Stay with me," I whimpered. 

He looked worried almost and hesitated to even reply. His mouth hung open and he looked like he was going to drop the plates. Instead of walking over to the kitchen and setting them there, he crouched down to set the plates down. 

Walking back over to the couch, he sat down next to me and turned the light off anyway. Setting his arm up on the couch and putting his face in his palm. 

What was he thinking about? Usually, an insult was deserved there but he didn't make fun of me. 

I look back at the TV, who is this guy? He's an author? His wife doesn't know he moved them into the house on purpose? She's stupid. 

My eyes are caught by the TV light dancing around Iwaizumis face, he still looked as perfect as ever. Something was going to pop out of the screen at any second and I'm glad he was there to protect me. 

Wait he's not perfect..? I'm perfect.

Why am I looking at him like this?

How are his eyes that.... amazing?  
Stop thinking like that, he is your best friend.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I froze.   
I gulped and nodded back, I must've been lost in a train of thought that I forgot I was directly staring at him. 

"I'm fine just got scared I had to look away," I mumbled. 

He mumbled something I couldn't hear, so I leaned closer asking him to repeat it. 

"I said come here..." He extended his arm out, groaning and staring at the TV like it wasn't a big deal.

I did not question him, I leaned on his chest and pulled the blanket over me. 

Nuzzling into him as his arm wrapped around my side and practically pulled me in closer.

My body instantly felt relaxed, my muscles stopped tensing, my heartbeat fluttered from this new warm feeling. 

Something all of the sudden popped up on the screen, my body had a mind of its own and I jumped into his lap, burying my face into his neck.

After the part was over, my eyes opened in shock at what I had done. Before I could say I was sorry I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me in closer to him. 

Okay what the hell was going on?! Do I question this or embrace it? Why do I like this so much? Why does this feel so... right?

"Are you okay?" He whispers. 

My thoughts right now are not PG, I let everything I felt out, and put it into action. 

If I lose what's going on right now that's fine at least I took a shot. It's better to ask for forgiveness for what I'm about to do...

I let my lips part slightly, and starting sucking the part of his neck I had access to... 

I could feel him fighting the urge to rock back and forth... do you want this like I want this? I wonder.

I let my tongue make circles, letting it do whatever it needed to do.   
But then everything became silent, completely silent. 

He had turned the TV off...

Oh no, was I getting ready to get kicked out? Was I going to have to come up with the biggest apology ever and hopefully pray I could save my friendship?

Before I could speak, he grabs my hips and stands up with me. 

"Where are you taking me? I'm sorry," I whine, nuzzling my head back into his neck.

No response, he just opened his door as best he could. Before I thought he was putting me down on the floor he slammed me onto the bed and threw my wrists over my head. 

"What game are you playing?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry..." I squeeze my eyes shut from embarrassment as I couldn't hide the red blushing lines that were clearly painted over my cheeks. I could feel how hot my face was it was a slight burning sensation.

I was ready to open my eyes until I felt his lips slam into mine... our lips connected perfectly. Puzzle pieces couldn't compare to the amount of how well the shapes of our mouths made. 

I let my tongue graze his bottom lip to ask for permission of entrance, he agreed and parted his lips more. Fighting for dominance as my body squirmed for more underneath him. I wasn't hungry for pizza anymore... I wanted him. I wanted to devour him. I wanted to leave more bite marks than anyone has ever given him...

Before I could hit my breaking point he pulled away, both of us struggling and panting to catch up with our lungs.

"Tooru... do you want this? Is this actually what you want or are you just letting off steam?" He whined, still holding my hands over my head. 

I bit my lip and smirked, "Fuck me Hajime." 

His face turned pale, "How badly do you want this?"

"Hard," I leaned up into his ear, whimpering and wiggling beneath him to get another reaction other than words. 

That I know I didn't need to say twice because after I said it he let me go to take off my shirt, I returned the favor and stripped his away. Exposing everything he had this time was different, his skin was so soft and toned. It made my mouth water at just the sight. 

He leaned back in to kiss me with more passion this time, less sloppy and more emotion. I leaned back down into the pillow and wrapped my arms around his neck. Embracing his warmth and feeling his hair above my finger tips before sliding a hand to get tangled in it.   
His arms placed firmly next to me to hold himself up, but I wanted him to fall on me.

"Iwa-Chan..." I moan, biting my lip from excitement as he started kissing down my stomach. My hands in his hair after he slides my pants off gently, exposing all of me. His hand reached up to my nipple, while he let his other separate my thighs carefully. I shiver as I feel his tongue wrap around the base of my dick, making his way up to the tip before taking me down his throat. He moved up and down at his own rhythm that he knew was driving me crazy, I arched myself up in the air as I felt his tongue continuing to do patterns before it hit the back of his throat. 

He comes up for air, sitting up to reach over to his nightstand. Opening the drawer to pull out a little bottle of lube. 

"Do you want to face me or be buried in the pillow?" He asks, leaving kisses all over my neck. 

I moaned out the words the best I could, "Facing you..." 

He nodded, placing his hands between my thighs to separate them. He knew he had to prepare me first and that's why he looked so nervous. He didn't want to hurt me, he knows I'll take any challenge he throws at me. Especially if it's for him...

He opened the bottle of lube and poured some out on his fingers, moving them around to warm it up how he could. 

He looked at me for approval, my face burning red as I nodded.   
He carefully did a dance around the entrance with his middle finger before gently sliding it in. Letting me adjust before moving it in and out, I went up to cover my mouth before he pulled my hand away.

"We're alone baby no one is here make all the noise you want..." 

My chest felt on fire at the nick name, buckling my hips to tell him I was ready for the next one. He smirked up at me before sliding the next one in, every nerve in my body was on fire with pain and pleasure. 

Instead of just sliding in and out he started to separate them to give me a stretching effect without hurting me. 

Once I drooled all I could I could feel him pull out his fingers. I pouted my lips up at him and whined. 

He poured more lube into his hand and started pumping himself up and down in front of me, making my dick twitch with eagerness. He climbed back on top of me, intertwining one of his hands with mine, kissing me deeply while he slowly pushed himself in me. I let out a cry into his mouth as my muscles started tensing back up, feeling more and more inches being consumed by me. 

He broke the kiss to adjust himself once more before leaning down into my ear, 

"Relax Tooru just breathe, we can stop at anytime," he whispered. That did it... 

"M-Move p-p-please..." I beg, digging my nails into his back for grip.   
He started to move back and forth, moaning fuck in between finding the perfect rhythm. 

"Fuck Iwa-Chan please go faster..." I throw my head back in pleasure as his hand reaches below my back, allowing him to arch me perfectly, finding my sweet spot. 

His thrusts became harder and faster as my body is electrocuted with satisfaction, my breathing skipping every other beat.

My legs in the air before I could wrap around him to push him deeper in me, my nails digging into his skin even harder as he reaches down to pump me up and down with his movement.

"I'm gonna..." he moans into my ear, I can't hold on much longer either.

"Fuck!" I scream, cumming into his hand as he collapses on top of me, completely breathless.   
I wrap my arms all the way around him, not ready to let him go. 

~*~*~*~*

My eyes flutter open as the moon light kisses my face with a purpose. I look over at the clock, 4:30 am.  
On the other side of my vision is Iwaizumi, hair completely messy and snoring. I fell asleep on his arm, nuzzling into his chest. I don't know how many times we did it last night but my ass is killing me. I reach up to my neck to feel the bite marks my new lover gave me, tracing it with my finger tips wishing it would never go away. 

"Lay back down," he mumbled, pulling me back into his chest.

"I think I figured it out, you're the reason I've been bad at practice," I giggled.

He smirked, running his fingers through my hair, "So I'm taking the blame for this?" 

"Yes actually you are, I think I love you and that's what I've been more focused on," I mumbled. 

"I'm not complaining Tooru, but go back to sleep, we can put a label on this when it's daylight," he mumbles as he nuzzled into my hair.   
Actually I take back what I said.... he is perfect.


	4. Car Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushiten  
> Word Count: 743  
> NSFW

Tendo's POV:   
The sky set off an eerie mood tonight, my fingers were still taped, it rubbed against my skin as my hands grasped the steering wheel. We lost, we lost to Karasuno. We gave 100% and lost because they had better strategies. This is why when I look over to my passenger, who was more quiet than usual, it was an understandable silence. My wrist rotated to flip on my turn signal, his house was immediately on the right. The lights off, the area where we were the silence was almost deafening. You couldn't hear the slightest noise from a cicada or the trees shake their branches.   
My wheels align with the side of the sidewalk, allowing me to put it in the park to break the silence that I didn't want right now.

"I'm gonna quit volleyball after high school," I mutter, turning my engine off. 

Ushijima turned to me with wide eyes, "Why?" 

I wanted to scream, but instead, it came out like a confession,  
"I think I'm just ready to try new things. I could travel, I could find a new profession to take on. The possibilities are never-ending. The world is crazy and I want to see ALL of it."

"I have a question," Ushijima stated, my brain was intrigued. Usually, he's not this straight forward, I wanted to pursue this conversation even more. My fingers tracing along the steering wheel came to a halt when I wanted to show he had my full attention. I unbuckle my seat belt to turn toward him, Ushijima looked like his nerves were shot. His eyes glassy but his hands steady as always. 

"Go for it," I chuckle, motioning that he had the floor. 

"Why do you always praise me during matches?" 

My shoulders dropped and my head cocked to the side, "Why are you asking me that when everyone compliments you?" 

He slouched his shoulders, "You are bolder than them about it, you aren't afraid of me." 

I snickered, "You secretly are a giant teddy bear I'm your best friend I know you. You are tall, smart, athletic, and attractive. It's a scary-ass combo, out there anyone would be intimidated. But you were in the same boat I was, I know you were bullied too. It feels like we gave each other a second chance. I never felt like I couldn't be forward with you, I appreciate when you're honest with me and when you're bold about it. It takes guts, no one talks to me like that and I like it when you do it. Look when we are on the court you and I forget the world exists. I may not be as talented with spikes as you, but I do my best to keep up with you. You have this drive in you that keeps pushing to be the best and there is something crazy about that—"

He leaned over and grabbed my shirt, pulling me into his lips. My shoulders tensed up immediately and I practically jumped, until all of a sudden this feeling came over me. This felt right, this felt needed after today.   
I let my shoulders relax, cuffing his cheek and making the kiss more passionate. He never intimated me, he makes me feel like I belong. 

Even more now. This was so unlike him being straight forward, but every atom in me wanted more. More of this, more of feeling relaxed and electrocuted with pleasure. The feeling of his fingers grasping my collar and the warmth of his face. 

My legs started to practically shake from controlling myself, I pull my knees up to my chest to sit deep in my seat. Ushijima moved one hand from my collar to my shoulders, for support, and a resting place. My arms reached out to get to his waist, trying to pull him on top of me was impossible because he's so big-

Honk. 

Ushijima jumped back into his seat as my hands went up in the air from surprise.

To wrap up what just happened, my heart is jumping out of my chest but can't afford to do that because my lungs are too busy catching my breath from having a tongue shoved down my throat. 

"Should we continue this?" My mouth manages to mutter.

Ushijima's cheeks were pink, "You can come in."

"Where would I come in now?" I arch my eyebrow, no one did this to me. Just Wakatoshi.


	5. Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: Mackenzie, you are the strongest person I know.   
> Word Count: 1624

Kuroos POV:

4:05 AM, I need sleep. 

I didn't know what to think at this point, I had kissed Kenma last week. The result was incredible, he kissed me back. Shortly after that, it turned into something more, not dating wisely. It was more like we ran fingers underneath clothes until we both stopped and decided this wasn't the time. I graduated last week, it's summer now. Beautiful, sunny, and happy summer. That being said Kenma has his blackout blinds already up and he's probably sitting on his bed. Staring at the screen and muttering curse words under his breath trying to defeat as many levels as he can before he can't fight to go to sleep.

If I just... told him how I feel, maybe it would work itself out. Maybe he'd put his game down and tell me he felt the same way. To be fair if he didn't feel something maybe he wouldn't have kissed back, AT THE SAME DAMN TIME we were both emotional because it was the third year going away party for Nekoma. He was going to have to deal with Lev by himself and he would have to start interacting with people more. He's going to become captain, I'm going to a university...

The thing about everyone is we all stay family, Daichi and Suga will always be there for everyone. Oikawa and Iwaizumi will always be there for their team and the same thing with Bokuto and the third years on almost every other team. The bond that gets sealed never goes away. Sure it may fade over time but the trust will always remain there. No matter the situation, all of us will always try to be there for a game and watch everyone. Cheer them on, think of old times, and make fun of them to make it seem like before. 

I need to... text him. 

I pull the covers off of my chest to reach over and grab my cell phone from my nightstand, immediately regretting my decision after the brightness burns my eyes. 

I wince at the screen, twirling my thumb over the buttons trying to figure out what to say. It's 4 in the morning, normally I would question if someone was awake at this hour but its Kozume. 

Are you up?

Send.

Now I just sit and wait.

Any minute now. 

I shouldn't be up this early thinking about him, I shouldn't be staring at my ceiling thinking of how perfect he is. Thinking of his hair casually falling after he comes up from blocking a ball. That concentration face he does, where he's frustrated with the entire world. I know him, I've always known him. I know he probably isn't looking at his phone and this whole thing is pointless— 

Ding. Ding. 

I reach for my phone with lighting reflexes only this time to enjoy the burning sensation. He texted me back, he texted me back during his gaming hours. 

Yeah, I'm up.

I feel like a kid seeing a kitten for the first time right now, I don't want to pour my heart out over text. Wait a second I don't even know what to say. Why did I text him this late? 

Ding. Ding. 

Another text? I open my phone again. 

Can you call me?

That's not good. He never wants to call unless something is wrong, and if it's during this hour someone must have pissed him off so badly that he needed to let me know about his attitude the next morning. Almost like a warning. Or Hinata canceled on something to see Kageyama. 

I pressed down on the dial tone button only to immediately panic. It was like oxygen couldn't get inside my lungs properly. Hearing the phone ring just made me panic even more. I have no idea what to expect and no idea what to say. 

"Kuroo?" The dial tone stopped. 

"Yes?" I replied, clenching the fabric of my shirt against my chest. 

"I need you to come over," Kenma stated, the shaky tone lingering and vibrating in my ears even after he said it. It was an echo I loved hearing because he barely asked that. 

"I'll be there in 5 minutes," I smiled, feeling my heart skip a beat when I heard him shuffling along from the other side of the phone. 

"Okay," Kenma whispered, hanging up as quickly as the call started. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turn my engine off completely after parking in front of his house. All of the lights were off, the area was completely quiet. What was he worried about now? His parents' cars were still in the driveway, and the street lamp just flickered on and off to make the silence even worse.

All of a sudden a curtain is pushed back, revealing a sliver of blue light. Kenmas room. 

Being his friend for years, I have a key. His mother trusts me completely and doesn't care. Reaching into my pocket I text Kenma to let him know I was coming in through the front door. Once that was done my legs start skipping with a mind of their own, I was so happy that he invited me over.   
His door looked more compelling than it ever has. My hand twitches as I slowly turn the doorknob as to not wake up anyone else that may be in the house, me being here late at night was not exactly out of the ordinary. 

Once I stepped inside, I slowly shut the door behind me to rest my back against it. Beginning to take off my shoes, my mind started overthinking absolutely everything that could happen when I walk up those stairs. Kenma could tell me to leave and that he just needed help with the TV, or he could want to talk to me about something. After unlacing everything I set them aside allowing me to finally make my way up the stairs. I was tip-toeing against each board, trying to contain my body that desperately wanted to race down the hallway. 

At the moment my foot hit the top of the stairs I could see the blue light again, except this time with Kenma in the doorway. Looking frustrated in his Nekoma sweatpants, and his slippers. I've never met a guy that wears socks the way he does. 

Kenma motioned me to hurry up, to which I replied by walking as fast as I could down the hall. Finally reaching his room just to throw me against his bed, hiding my face into his pillow. I could finally breathe now. 

"Are you okay?" Kenma asked, slowly shutting his door. 

"I'm fine, you just don't normally ask me to come over unless it's an emergency," I mumble through the pillow. That's when I noticed something, there were no noises. Yes, it was quiet outside and in the hallway but normally I'd hear a game noise by now. 

"I asked you to call me because I needed to talk to you," Kenma muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you have a fever? That doesn't sound like you," I laughed, sitting up completely to see his expression. His eyes looked glossy like he was having a stroke.

"Kuroo," He said firmly.

I put a finger over my mouth to show him I'd listen, he honestly looked like he was going to be sick.

"We need to talk about what happened," He whispered, his fingers twirling his shirt. 

My eyes widened, this is what I wanted. I wanted to talk about this, but no words were coming out. My brain has frozen over and nothing is sliding off my tongue. In an attempt to keep this going I just nodded quickly, motioning he has the floor to talk. 

"The going away party was so much fun, then all of that happened. We were both so upset we didn't get a chance to communicate how it affected us or what would happen after," Kenma inched closer to my side. My face began to feel as if it was on fire, I gulped to try to get rid of my inability to speak. 

"When I look at you Kuroo lately all I want to do is ask, why? Why keep this from me? Did you just plan on hiding your feelings forever?" Kenma whined, I could see him scrunching his nose. Whenever Kenma scrunches his nose it could mean one of two things, one he could be trying not to scream. Two he is trying not to break down because he doesn't like doing that. 

"It's all love," I whispered, I reached out to grab his hand he was trying to hide. Those golden brown eyes of his melted, almost as if they were shaking.

"Kuroo you don't know what you want we were drunk," He muttered, reaching out and taking my hand. Our fingers intertwined just like at the party. Expect this time we weren't drunk and I could explain how I felt.

It wasn't like we have been drunk our whole lives, not even alcohol could give me the feeling he does when he's next to me.

I inched closer, "I know exactly what I want, I have known for two years. When you smile I get this unexplainable reaction, that not even my science can understand. I know that sounds cheesy and stupid but I don't know how else to explain it. It's the anticipation of just wanting more. I don't mean anything sexual I mean more of your smile. More of your laugh. More of everything about you Kozume."

"Kiss me," Kenma whispered, "Show me you love me."


End file.
